Ally In Cyberland
by Jinx Author
Summary: What happens when a modern day Ally gets sucked into a wonderland inside her own computer? The prologue is really short but the chapters are decently sized. Rated K for slight reference to drug use.
1. Prologue

Through the Computer Screen:

Ally in Cyberland 

**Disclaimer**: Lewis Carrol is a creative genius (or insane). His Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass are spectacular. My stories are only mirror images of his characters, but in the 21st century. Also, programs used from Microsoft Word aren't mine either. They belong to the Microsoft Corporation, and I'm sorry if I offend them. Although I highly doubt Gates would sue me, since he doesn't need the money.

Now logging on to our story…

Prologue: Ally and the Computer Screen 

It was a stormy afternoon in New London, and Ally had just sat down at her cozy little desktop computer to write her English essay. Now, as everyone knows, using electrical appliances in stormy weather is not a very good idea. But instead of your normal "shocking" reaction, Ally got a very different situation.

"Ohhh," Ally groaned, "this is going to take forever! I've only written a few sentences and I'm already stuck. Maybe if I just…"

But a crackling at her computer screen rudely interrupted her thoughts. The screen turned blue, then green, then yellow, and every color in between.

"What the?" Ally pondered as she leaned in to get a closer look at the screen.

And suddenly the computer did the strangest thing.

It sucked Ally right in, literally.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Entering Cyberland 

Ally found herself falling, but slowly, as if gravity had little effect in this strange new world.

"Peculiar and more peculi…wait a minute!" Ally realized, "This isn't possible. No way, no how did I just get sucked into my computer."

However, as patterns of zeroes and ones passed her by as she fell, she started to feel a little…unnerved.

"This is all a dream. A sick, twisted, horrible dream. I've got to wake up!" She muttered.

But after about 5 minutes of pinching herself, Ally finally accepted the fact that this was no dream.

Finally, Ally reached the ground (with a very hard, sudden thump to the rear). She pulled herself up and looked for anything. But that was the problem. There _wasn't_ anything to speak of. Just plain white surroundings as far as she could see.

Then, Ally heard a very quiet mumbling in the distance. As it got louder, she could make out what it was saying.

"I'm on time! I'm on time! For once I'm on time! This new broadband internet works wonders! The motherboard will be so pleased with me!" it exclaimed.

Finally, Ally saw what was causing the voice. There in the distance was a tiny man dressed in white jogging clothes.

"Hello!" Ally cried waving her arms frantically, "Could you help me?"

"I guess so, but only for a moment," a voice from behind her said.

Ally screamed as she turned around. "Who are you and how'd you get here so fast?" she asked.

"Well, I am an Instant Messenger. And I no longer use dial up to get from place to place, so I can move a lot faster," the messenger said, "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"It's not too bad except for the fact that I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN A COMPUTER!" Ally screamed.

"Well, I would love to help you, but I can't. I'll be late, and then the motherboard will have my pixels scattered," the messenger said worriedly.

"Well that's just perfect. I have a paper that needs writing," Ally pouted.

"Well… I _could_ take you with me as an attachment to the motherboard. She might be able to help. But you'd better hang on tight," the messenger.

Seeing no other option, Ally grabbed his hand and ZOOM! Off they were to the motherboard.

Or, off the messenger was. For you see, Ally had put on a little too much hand moisturizer this morning and…

"MY HAND! MY HAND IS SLIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Ally screamed as she plummeted towards the ground…or cyberspace ground equivalent.

Ally pulled herself up, and found herself in a strange area. This was nothing like the area from before. It was full of bright colors and flashing lights. But strangely, there was little to do in the room, except for a little button in the center. Ally walked over to it, and saw that it read "CLICK ME". Seeing no other choices, Ally decided to click the button.

However, like most online advertisements, the button turned into a giant Pacman face and began eating away the window.

"That can't be good!" Ally yelled as she ran away from the giant Pacman face. Soon, Ally found herself out of room, and only left with a few 'bites' of room left.

Dun dun dun…

Author's note: Now that you have read the first chapter of my story, I will tell you that…I NEED FEEDBACK! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! It'll take you what…1, 2 minutes???


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My disclaimer was in the last chapter. No need to say it again...

Chapter 2

As the Pacman head came chomping away at the last few bites left on the screen- Ally included, Ally looked around the little area she had and looked for something- anything- to help.

Suddenly, she saw another little icon on the ground labeled "Drag Me".

Ally took a deep breath and prayed that her plan would work. She quickly dragged the "Drag Me" icon right up to the Pacman head and stood of to the side (thank gd it stretched like Ally thought) . Just as Ally planned, the icon went right on top of the "Drag Me" area- so Ally simply let go of the icon.

TWANG! The effect was just like a catapult that sent the Pacman icon flying out of the room. Ally heard a tiny explosion, and suddenly all the pixels returned to the screen.

"Great, now how do _I_ get out of here?" Ally thought.

Suddenly, a stroke of genius came to Ally. She pulled out the Drag Me icon again, and stood on it herself. She then let go and…

TWANG! Off Ally flew out of the room.

When Ally finally landed, she recognized her surroundings immediately- she was right near the START bar of the computer screen.

"The motherboard must be somewhere around here," Ally thought, rubbing her sore head.

But as she walked on, she saw this area was just as barren of life as the other two.

Until finally, she heard a strange voice mumbling to itself. As she walked closer, she saw the source of the voice.

It was a strange man in a multi colored suit with multi colored hair. (You don't see _that _too often do you???) Oh yeah, and he was smoking something colorful too. (T RATED CONTENT!!! IT'S BAD TO DO DRUGS PEOPLE!!!)

As he turned to Ally, in a slurred voice, he said. "Hello the ladies…"

"Ladies?" Ally asked, "But there's only one of me!"

"No there isn't one of you, ladies. I see all four of you!" He mumbled. He then threw his head back and laughed.

"Okay…" Ally said cautiously. "Do you have any idea where the motherboard is?"

"Why would you girls want to find that old crone when you can talk to the most interesting person here: ME!" the man giggled.

"Er…and you are?" Ally asked.

"Why I'm the graphics options, dears," the man giggled. "I can change the perception of everything you ladies see here."

"Yeah…maybe some other time. Right now I kind of need to…" Ally started.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU ALL LEAVE ME! I'M LONELY!" the graphics options screamed.

"You're no help whatsoever!" Ally yelled as she started to walk away.

Suddenly though, the normal blue background started to twist and turn. In a matter of seconds, the background and floors became a swirling tornado of colors. Ally couldn't make heads or tails of it…in fact; the only thing she could see was the graphics man himself (who by the way was still laughing maniacally).

"This ain't good." Ally thought.

Author's Note: Please review this story if you have read it! I really need the feedback!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hate saying my disclaimer over and over again. It's in the first chapter, and it stays consistent throughout the story. I really don't want to say it multiple times.

Chapter 3:

Now, normally Ally was opposed to violence. Sure, she had taken kickboxing classes for about three years, but that was only for self-defense, not to attack random people on the street. However with a laughing maniac in her face, making the area around her impossible to see, Ally was ticked.

_Well if my computer is going to get rough with me, I'm going to get rough too_ Ally thought. She walked over to the Graphics Options and politely asked him to get rid of the illusion so she could try to find the Motherboard. He just laughed maniacally and told her she'd be staying here forever.

"Well I don't want to!" Ally yelled, and she sent a crescent kick to the graphics options face. He flew across the room and the illusion was temporarily broken. But he got back up again and the illusion reappeared.

"Oh we're getting rough, are we ladies? I can take all of you at once!" He yelled. And with that, he snapped his fingers and he started to duplicate himself. Then the floor started moving to try and confuse Ally as to which one was real. Ally looked around and quickly tackled one of the Graphics options head-on. But to her surprise, she passed right through him.

"Ha ha ha! You'll never get me ladies!" the Graphic Options men laughed. _He's right_ Ally thought. _If I keep lashing out at random people, I'll never figure out which one's real…Oh what am I supposed to do now_ Ally thought in despair.

Suddenly, Ally had a bright idea. From her experience with computers, she knew that the graphic options could easily be minimized, and disappear right off the screen. "Oh yes, you're right G.O. I'll never be able to beat you. I guess I'll just stay here," Ally pretended.

"That's better," the Graphics Options said transforming back into one. "Now would you ladies like a smoke?"

"Oh sure. Now let me just right click on you to get it…" Ally said reaching out with her right index finger.

"No! No! Keep back! What are you doing? No! NO! **NO!**" the Graphics Options screamed. But it was too late. Ally had touched him and clicked on the menu option that said "Minimize". The Graphics Option disappeared and the illusion was dispelled.

Feeling very proud of her self, she decided to start checking the various icons to find the Motherboard. She noticed one in particular. It was on the very top left corner of the screen and was labeled "My Computer". _That has got to be it _Ally thought. She ran up to the nearest icon and started climbing and jumping her way to the top.

Ally was now only a few icons away from "My Computer". She had jumped and climbed, which had taken her what seemed like forever. But she accidentally lost her footing, and started to fall. She quickly grabbed on to the icon she was on, but she lost her gripping. So she gripped onto it with her other hand. But the computer had recognized this as "Double Clicking", and POP! Ally was zipped into another program.

All around her was another blank white screen. Except this one had buttons all around the sides. Ally was really confused now.

"Oh dear God, where am I now?" She cried.

Suddenly, a strange, high, squeaky voice from behind her spoke. "It looks like you're writing a letter. Would you like help? Please say yes or no."

Ally spun around to see a very short man wearing suspenders and a multi-colored propeller hat. He was very thin, and he had taped up glasses, and extremely high socks matched with very short shorts. "I'm sorry who are you?" Ally asked.

"Please answer yes or no," he repeated.

"What was the question?" Ally asked. She didn't quite hear what he had said earlier.

"Please answer yes or no," he repeated again.

"But you haven't told me who you are or the question I'm supposed to answer!" Ally yelled.

"Please answer yes or no," he repeated a third time.

"You idiot! YES? NO? I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME ANY INFORMATION!" Ally screamed.

"Oh, do you want information? Please state your question now," He said.

"Who are you?" Ally asked.

"Searching for question…Searching for question…Results not found. Related topics: Installing other languages, choosing a research topic. Not what you're looking for? Would you like to search on the web?" He said.

"Arghhhh! You're no help whatsoever!" Ally screamed.

"I'm sorry," a strange British voice said, " The word 'Arghhh' is not found in the dictionary. Replace with: Ar, Er, Org?"

"Who the heck are you?" Ally said turning around. Behind her was a man sporting a tuxedo with his hair slicked back.

"I am the Spell Checker," He replied harshly, "And the fool you were yelling that over there is the Microsoft Help System. Now are you going to correct your spelling mistake or ignore it?"

"Ar." Ally said.

"I'm sorry," the spell checker continued, "the sentence structure you're using is a fragment. Please consider revising."

"Fine, I'll do it later. Look, I'm looking for the Motherboard and…" Ally started.

"Searching for question…searching for question…Results not found. Related topics: Writing a Letter to Mother, stationary. Not what you're looking for? Would you like to search on the web?" the MHS interrupted.

"NO! Anyway, can you tell me where she is?" Ally asked.

"I'm sorry," the Spell Checker said, "You have ended your sentence with a preposition. Replace with: Can you tell me where is she?"

"You guys are looney, you know that? I'm out of here," Ally said walking away.

"Searching for question…Searching for question…Results not found. Related topics: Grammar options, researching techniques. Not what you're looking for? Would you like to search on the web?" MHS asked.

"I'm sorry," the Spell Checker said, "The word 'looney' is not found in the dictionary. Replace with: lonely, Looney Tunes, loony?"

"Do you guys ever **SHUT UP**?" Ally yelled. But before the two strange characters had a chance to answer, Ally accidentally stepped on the "close" button on the top of the screen. Microsoft Word was closed and Ally found herself back to square one again.

_Great_ she thought, and started climbing the icons again.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait for this story. I finally was struck by a lightning bolt of creativity (and still sizzling, I decide to run to my computer to write this down). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Never again will I go rock climbing," Ally muttered to herself out loud as she continued to climb the icons. She had slipped and fallen twice while trying to avoid "Microsoft Word" and get to "My Computer". The third time was the time though, right? Right? Well, let's hope so for Ally's sake.

Unfortunately, that would be just plain boring. So Ally while climbing this time accidentally "double clicks" the Photo Shop icon, she screamed a loud curse word as the program opened up. Ally fell into it, and came face to face with a strange picture of a cat that just happened to be there. It was normal looking, and Ally eyed it closer.

"Hey, are you crazy too or can you tell me how to get out of here?" she abrasively asked the cat. Her expression changed as a small arrow icon began clicking the cat. The cat's skin turned purple, the eyes turned bright yellow. It grew twice in size. It suddenly smiled and winked at her.

"I'll take it that you're crazy," Ally muttered as she turned away from the cat. She started to walk away as the cat eyed her. Then the cat did the strangest thing. It walked over to her and…spoke. "No, I'm not quite crazy, just automated," it said.

"Same thing," Ally snapped bitterly, turning away from the cat again. The cat continued to follow her, no matter where she went. "Well, I guess you don't want to know how to get out of here," he snubbed, heading the other way.

"Wait! Maybe you're not **that** crazy! Please tell me how to get out of here!" Ally yelled, running after him.

The cat turned and smiled with his goofy grin. "Okay, but first you have to do something for me," he giggled. It was a bit unsettling to Ally. The giggle was sinister and automated, as if the program was trying to get back at her.

"Fine, what is it?" she pleaded with the cat.

"Make me reappear again!" he laughed, leaving nothing but his smile visible. He howled with laughter as Ally's face went from desperation to…worse desperation. And then stopped laughing when the face turned to anger.

"Stop playing around you stupid cat!" Ally yelled, lunging at the smile. Unsurprisingly, she completely missed and fell flat on her face. The cat started to laugh again; not knowing the worst was about to come.

"I said to shut it!" Ally screamed, reaching out with her right arm. She managed to "click" the cat and hit "undo" making the cat reappear. The cat giggled again and said he'd never tell how to get out of here. And that was the last straw.

She reached for the cat again and hit the "redo" button. Before the cat could react, she hit the "undo" button. And Ally kept repeating this over and over, as the cat screamed for mercy. Ally wasn't going to stop anytime soon though. It was time the computer had a taste of its own medicine.

Then suddenly, everything just…stopped. No sound, no movement. Ally looked around and tried to click the cat again. Nothing. Her hand passed straight through the cat's body. The computer, naturally, had fought back and done its number one mechanism: freezing.

Ally screamed out loud looking straight up: "What else could go wrong!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this was a bit short, but it works. At least I updated. Please Review (especially if you want to help break my writer's block by submitting ideas). 


	6. Chapter 5

"Plenty, but you're lucky I feel bad for you," a voice answered.

"You're kidding right?" Ally said, staring into the vast black emptiness of space that was once the paint screen. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

"I," it replied, "am the motherboard. Supreme ruler of this place. And you do not belong in here. That can be easily settled, I just need to set up a few anti-virus programs and have your pixels scattered all over."

"Hey, wait just a minute," Ally said, pointing a finger into the black oblivion. "I don't want to be here, but I can't get out. I'll leave if you just help me get back to the real world."

There was a pause, and then a sigh from the voice. "Oh, bother, and I wanted to scatter some pixels. Tell you what, you beat me at a game of solitaire, and I'll let you go. But if I win, kiss your pixels good-bye."

Ally thought a second. "Wait, isn't solitaire a one person…"

"No."

Ally paused another second. "Oh, all right, I don't have much of a choice do I?" she sighed, watching as the screen around her turned into a green felt field, with a stack of cards and a few rows of cards on the ground. Gigantic cards from Ally's perspective by the way.

"Okay, because I'm feeling particularly generous, I'll let you go first," the motherboard said, yawning. Ally hopped on this opportunity, and rushed to the first card she saw. It was heavy as sin, but she dragged it to the next pile, tiring herself out as she did so. And that was only the first card.

What seemed like hours later, Ally collapsed on the ground. "There. Done," she said, breathing a sigh of relief, and satisfied with her job well done.

"3 hours. Not bad, not bad," the motherboard said with a chuckle, then yawning as the cards around Ally were re-dealt. Immediately, the cards began moving themselves rapidly around the screen.

"Oh crap, artificial intelligence is actually working for once," Ally said wide-eyed, as the cards continued to arrange themselves. In a mere two minutes, the motherboard was almost completely done.

"I've got to stop her…" Ally mumbled, stepping on the minimize button. She had an idea, and as crazy as it sounded, it wasn't half as crazy as the other things she had seen here. Running as fast as she could, she began "clicking" and opening every program she could get her hands on.

"No! No! Too many programs…too confusing…zero… one… one… zero… one… zero… zero… one… get… zero… one… one… her…" the motherboard shrieked, as the cards began crawling onto the screen.

"You can't hurt me! You're nothing but a bunch of silly computer programs!" Ally screamed, as she began strangely growing in size…

Ally awoke, face down on her keyboard. Jerking up to a start, she slammed the laptop shut. "I think I'll just write this report by hand…"

End.

Author's Note: Sorry it took forever. I got so utterly stuck with this. Luckily, reading the book again offered some inspiration. Hope you enjoy.

And no, I'm not making a sequel.


End file.
